Mean Monster
Callum Harrison is the protagonist and later antihero of The Axe Murderer series. Biography Early life On Halloween night 2004, Callum was taking his younger brother Elliot trick-or-treating until Elliot suddenly vanished. Callum began investigating his brother's disappearance, and ended up coming face to face with a demon named The Hate who had kidnapped his brother for sacrifice by a cult known as the Ormiston Order. Callum attempted to rescue his brother, but he ended up being sacrificed and the Hate tried to possess Callum's body. Callum "defeated" the creature but was horribly injured, and ended up being hospitalized. Callum was imprisoned on suspicion of killing his brother, and later went to Ormiston Asylum for treatment. Although he did get released when cleared of the crime (thanks to Agent Thomas Wilson), Callum vowed to take down the cult. ''The Axe Murderer'' After the disappearance of his cousin Sharon, he begins investigating the activities of a serial killer known as The Axe Murderer who he suspects has Sharon. ''The Axe Murderer 2'' ''Ormiston'' ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' ''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' ''The Christmas Murderer'' Murders committed *Karen (indirectly killed) *Cyclist Victim - first murder *Darryl Peterson - hacked him with an axe when Darryl attempted to rescue his wife and two sons, who nearly became the murder victims of Callum. *The Axe Murderer - managed to take him down during a standoff. *Mrs. Lang *Cassidy Freeman *Thomas Wilson *Stephanie Harrison Personality Callum was once a determined and protective person, who cared about those close to him and would stop at nothing to get the job done. He also shows great detective skills and was able to track down The Axe Murderer three-times and work out his next step. After being brainwashed by the Ormiston Order, Callum developed a deep manipulative streak. He also displayed himself as a good actor, as he was able to switch from normal civilian/investigator mode to serial killer, as if he was two completely different persons. This helped him when he manipulated his cousin Valerie making promises that he would protect her, despite plotting to murder her. Despite this though, Callum showed a strong willed mind when he began fighting the brainwashing inflicted upon him, to the point he managed to break it and return to his normal self. He showed extreme bravely in a bid to redeem himself, and risked his own life when taking down the Killer in a blazing attic. But after being possessed by The Hate, the demonic entity removed traces of his more selfless personality and Callum became far more ruthless and sadistic. Abilities Callum has fairly good combat skills, as he is able to hold his own in a fight, although the super-strength of The Axe Murderer normally caused him to be brought down in the end. He also has skills in weapons use and is skilled in using a handgun. After coming under the influence of The Hate, Callum developed superhuman abilities, high pain tolerance and sharp senses which makes it almost impossible for his foes to beat him. Trivia *Callum was originally written as a special agent, however this was later changed to a private investigator. List of appearances Canon *''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' *''The Axe Murderer'' (first appearance) *''The Axe Murderer 2'' *''Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' *''The Christmas Murderer'' (2015) Non-canon *''The Christmas Murderer'' (2006) *''The Christmas Murderer 2'' Info Name: Callum Harrison First appearance: The Axe Murderer Status: Alive Birth: 1982 Age: 37 (as of 2019) Sibling(s): Stephanie Harrison, Elliot Harrison (deceased) Spouse(s): Unnamed wife (deceased) Children: Madison Harrison Gallery ''The Axe Murderer'' Callum Axe Murderer 1.jpg Sharon saved by C.jpg|Callum saving his cousin Sharon Sharon and Callum.jpg|Callum and Sharon ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' Callum investigating.png|Working in his study ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Callum animated.jpg Callum axe.png|Armed with an axe ''The Christmas Murderer'' Callum Hate.png|Callum under possession of The Hate Christmas Murderer.png|Disguised as Santa Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Possessed characters Category:Brainwashed characters